leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.138
* Legendary skin: |Related = * Hecarim Patch Notes * Hotfix Release Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.136 |Next = V1.0.0.139 }} During testing in the Public Beta Environment, patch 1.0.0.137 was found to have several game breaking bugs, and the patch was delayed a week before being fixed and repackaged as 1.0.0.138. New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not made available until Monday, April 23. * League of Legends v1.0.0.138 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Hecarim ignores unit collision and gains attack damage equal to a percentage of his bonus movement speed. * (Q) ** Hecarim cleaves nearby enemies, dealing physical damage. * (W) ** Hecarim deals magic damage to nearby enemies for a short duration. Hecarim gains health equal to a percentage of any damage those enemies suffer. * (E) ** Hecarim gains increasing movement speed for a short duration. His next attack knocks the target back and deals additional physical damage based on the distance he has traveled since activating the ability. * (Ultimate) ** Hecarim summons spectral riders and charges forward, dealing magic damage in a line. Hecarim creates a shockwave when he finishes his charge, dealing additional magic damage to nearby enemies, causing them to flee in terror. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 17. ** Base health increased to 530 from 510. * ** Fixed a bug where Shadow Dance's recharge time wouldn't update with new ranks or cooldown reduction until reaching full ammo charges. * ** Fixed a bug where Twilight Shroud was not applying assists properly. ; * ** Now works like other charged passives; activating a spell with the stun no longer builds a charge, but the number of charges required to energize reduced to 4 from 5. ; * General ** Updated recommended items. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it could cost no mana and go on cooldown without firing. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the duration of blinds and silences was being reduced too much. * ** Fixed a bug causing Irelia not to fire any extra blades. ; * ** Now knocks the target further into the air the longer it is channeled (now 80 + 10 per second channeled, from a constant 100). * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Knock back distance reduced to 875 from 1000. ; * ** Passive damage proc stacks increase even if Jax's attack misses or is dodged. ; * ** Fixed a bug where recharge time wouldn't update with new ranks or cooldown reduction until reaching full ammo charges. ; * ** Heal amount increased to from . ** Movement speed increased to % from %. ** Movement speed duration increased to 3 seconds from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * ** Kog'Maw no longer regenerates health while active. ; * ** Now has a new particle. ** Fixed a bug where it could occasionally cause double kills against targets like ( ). * ** Hitbox increased slightly to match the animation. ; * * Fixed a display error for her passive ** Now correctly states how much damage Pix is doing. ** Fixed a bug where Pix could remain helping an ally after it had returned to Lulu. ** Fixed a bug where Lulu was taking damage credit while Pix was aiding an ally. ; * ** Fixed a bug where its cooldown was 11 seconds instead of 10. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the movement speed bonus was lost if the target died. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would be broken by effects like until she died and respawned. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where Mordekaiser could cause minions to attack themselves. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * General ** Basic attack frame speed increased. * ** Upkeep cost reduced to mana from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 17 seconds from 22. * ** Fixed a bug where was doing less damage than intended at higher attack speeds. * ** Fixed a bug where its recharge time wouldn't update with new ranks or cooldown reduction until reaching full ammo charges. ; * and ** Tristana will now attempt to immediately attack champions targeted by them. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Vladimir could occasionally be hit by projectiles while active. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would fail to heal Yorick before leveling up . ; * ** Fixed a bug where the displayed slow effect was higher than intended. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 80 from 100. * ** Mana cost reduced to from 200 at all ranks. Items ; * Health to damage conversion reduced to % from 2%. ; * Health reduced to 80 from 100. ; * Health reduced to 80 from 100. ; * Shield duration increased to 5 seconds from 3. ; * Now appears as an upgrade from in the item shop. ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . Runes * Marks ** Warding: Magic resist reduced by 20%. * Glyphs ** Insight: Magic penetration increased by 20%. ** Potency: Ability power increased by 20%. ** Warding: Magic resist reduced by 10%. * Quintessences ** Insight: Magic penetration increased by 15%. ** Warding: Magic resist reduced by %. General * Champion XP/Gold rewards: ** Champions gain more experience for killing higher level champions (especially 2 or more levels) but less experience for killing lower levels. ** Maximum bounty for killing a champion on a long killing streak increased to 600 from 500. ** Experience split when two or more champions are present increased; situations with two or more champions splitting experience will now earn % more total experience than solo, up from %. * Health and mana regen rates are now displayed on your health and mana bars. * Minion health bar toggle is now bound to Ctrl + L by default (instead of L). * Monster regeneration sigils now restore up to 40 mana, from 30. * Added floating status text (for example "Snared!") to some spells that were missing it (like ), and removed it from displacement effects that didn't need it (like ). * Fixed another bug causing double kills against targets like ( ). * Added the rules for making a Summoner Name to the Summoner Creation screen when new accounts log into PvP.net for the first time. Co-op vs. AI * Added and . * Improved bots' target acquisition while near enemy towers to reduce the amount of tower diving. * Improved bots' logic for assisting each other. * Bots now properly purchase elixirs after finishing their item builds. * Fixed a bug where bots would sometimes randomly path toward the enemy base. * The difficulty level of Co-op vs. AI games will now be displayed in the End of Game screen after each game. * Added the ability for the host of a Custom Dominion Game to add bots to the game. Features * Animated Combat Text: ** Added animated text for all damage done. *** Damage is now colored depending on what type of damage it is: **** Physical Damage = Red **** Magic Damage = Purple **** True Damage = White *** Legacy damage text can be enabled via the options menu. ** Added animated status text for crowd control effects and immunities. ** Death Recap is now colored based on the damage type done. ** Interface Options reworked to support new floating combat text. ** Fixed a bug where damage text would sometimes linger on the screen. * Announcement System: ** Improved the priority and responsiveness of kill announcements. *** Larger multi-kills will now take priority over smaller multi-kills by the same player. The smaller multi-kill will be dropped. ** The Ace! announcement should now be more responsive. ** Added first-pass animated kill announcement banners for Multi-kills and First Blood. PvP.net * Mastery Pages will now be stored server-side so they can be accessed from any computer. * Added first win of the day status to the summoner profile. * Added a search function to the custom games list. Searches can be performed by game name or host name. Undocumented Changes * Changed ward behavior to fix an issue which allowed for a few minor exploits.Tamat briefly explains the ward change * Using a voiced emote (/joke, /taunt and /laugh) will now interrupt the champion's current speech quote. Hotfixes Two hotfixes were deployed on April 20, 2012. * Fixed a bug where the enemy team would see several champions in their alternate form, while the player was controlling their original form (i.e. , , , etc.) * Fixed a bug where champions would become untargetable. * Fixed a bug where some players would experience a blank log-in page after patching. * Fixed a bug where players would see all champions as grayed out, while the banning process was occurring. * Fixed a bug where mastery pages would appear overly large on low resolution settings. * Fixed a bug where players could not edit mastery page names and apply mastery points in the same action. * Fixed a bug where visual effects continued on buffs, even after they had ended. * Fixed a bug with run animation. * Fixed a bug where the player with the first ban in draft mode can only ban from his own set of champions. * Fixed a bug where champions would die in alternate forms and respawn in the same form (i.e. , ). * Fixed a bug with draft mode champion select audio queue. * Fixed a bug with chat disconnecting. * Fixed a bug with Greater Quintessence of the Piercing Present to match Greater Quintessence of Insight. * Fixed a bug where swapping was unavailable for All Random custom games. * Fixed a bug where the incorrect summoner spells would display for some players An undocumented hotfix was deployed on April 23, 2012. This hotfix was intended to introduce with its new spell effects and audio. RiotRara clarified that any other changes were not intended to be introduced into the live client and the changes were reverted on the 24th.RiotRara explains the Galio nerf in a Q&A * Greater Quintessence of the Piercing Present ** Magic penetration increased to from . ; * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . Patch Preview video References fr:V1.0.0.138 pl:V1.0.0.138 zh:V1.0.0.138 Category:Patch notes